Cornflower Blue
by Shinigami234
Summary: Sarcastic humor for laughs, a lot of confusion, romance, and a little bit of blood. in progress Shini


Cornflower Blue

Shinigami234

***

Type: General Romance

Pairings: 1xRelena

Comments: I don't know what possessed me to write this, a temporary case of writer's insanity maybe? I'm usually not the sweet fluffy/sappy type *stares at pile of dark gory fics* but maybe I just need a change, ne? At least my sick and twisted sense of humor managed to implant itself in it for a laugh or two. Probably on the OOC side…and it's probably going to get a little dark and bloody… Shini.

The obnoxious beeping of the alarm clock set to max volume had been going off for nearly three minutes, the owner having sandwiched his head between two pillows to shut out the noise. A tanned, well-toned arm emerged form under the blankets, the calloused hand feeling around the nightstand blindly searching for something. It stopped two inches away from the alarm clock, finger gripping a cold metal object and pulling it back…

The deafening bang echoed through the apartment, the birds that had been by the window screeched and took off, the noise of the city seemed to pause for a moment, resuming it's usual buzz a moment later. The gun that had caused the silencing explosion was set back on the nightstand, right next to the now silent alarm clock, a perfect round smoking hole bull's-eyed on the red six, the bullet that had created it was embedded in the wall a few feet away. The figure under the covers rolled over pulled the pillow back over his head, muttering an incoherent phrase as he did so.

His peace and quiet was short-lived however, as mere minutes after he had closed his eyes again a knock came at the bedroom door. Without waiting for a reply the 'visitor' slammed the door open and barged in. Sleep tangled chestnut hair had been messily braided; the furious violet eyes under the mop of bangs sent a burning glare to the lump in the middle of the mattress. 

"You realize, if that bullet had gone through the wall it would've embedded itself in my skull." The man's voice was sarcastic and angry, crossing his arms he leaned on the door jam, waiting. 

The lump moved in what looked like a shrug. 

"It didn't." Came the muffled reply from under the pillow. "You over-react too much Duo." 

Duo gave him another searing glare before turning and marching back down the hall.

"So says Heero, the King of Over-kill." Duo grumbled. The man in the bed finally sat up, cobalt blue eyes glaring after the other.

"I heard that!" He yelled; his response was a slamming door. Raking a hand through his mess of brown hair, Heero pulled himself out of bed and towards the shower…

***

The jet of hot water hit him in the face, relaxing his tense muscles instantly. The water drowned out everything, giving him a long forgotten feeling of solitude. No cars, no yelling, no…wait a minute… 

"C'mon, c'mon, break my heart aga~ain…!" 

Drowned out everything but Duo's singing. With a sigh Heero let his head fall and hit the tile wall, banging it slightly, trying to get the sound of Duo singing Sheryl Crow out of his head before it became permanently ingrained there. Too late. It was going to haunt his mind all day long, and he would probably have it as background music in his dreams, as bad as the day seemed to be going anyways. Three minutes later, as if Heero needed life to get any worse, he thought he heard the sound of a toilet being flushed. Straining his ears to hear over the gush of water he was too preoccupied to turn the water off before…

Heero's eyed flew open in complete shock as freezing water hit him square in the chest. His eyes bulged.

"SHIT!" 

***

_'Duo. It's his fault. I'm going to kill him. He'll never see daylight again. It's Duo's fault I'm stuck here doing paperwork. Duo. Death. Kill. Damn it, where's the white out?'_

Heero's murderous thoughts were derailed as he looked down at the error on the paper. Grabbing a pen he quickly wrote in the correct date and time over the whited out portion and continued. Seven reports done and twelve to go, all because of Duo's incompetence at paperwork. 

_'It's not all his fault…No, wait…it IS all his fault. What am I thinking?'_

Picking up the previous train of thought he managed to work his way through two more reports, rereading the second as a soft knock came at the office door. 

"It's open." His agitated reply came. Not caring to look up as the door opened he continued his work.

Relena Peacecraft smiled inwardly as she looked at him, slumped over the desk reading paperwork. One hand absently shoved through his hair as his scowl deepened. He always did that when he was irritated, and Relena had come to read his body language better than talking to him to figure things out. 

"Confined to the office?" 

Heero's head snapped up, his scowl momentarily replaced by surprise as his eyes lighted on the slim woman in the doorway. Studying her briefly he leaned back in his chair. Her honey-blonde hair was pulled back, her dark blue business suit brought out the blue in her eyes. Those beautiful cornflower blue eyes…

_'Wait, stop right there Yuy. You shouldn't think about her like that.'_

"Uh, yeah, so it seems." Heero found his voice again, averting his gaze and clearing his throat as she sat down on the other side of the desk. 

Surveying him critically she frowned a little. 

"Are you sick?" 

The question caught Heero off guard and he paused, formulating an answer.

"Tired, Duo had Hilde over last night." To his surprise Relena let loose a very unprofessional giggle. 

"No wonder you're tired." Exactly what her reply was pertaining too and whom the reply had come from did two things. One, shocked Heero slightly, he didn't know to what degree her sense of humor had fallen to, and secondly, gave him horrific flashbacks of the noises of the previous night. Heero grimaced, rubbing his temples with his fingers, fighting off the headache that was starting to attack. 

"You have no idea." He muttered. Relena shook her head and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I came here to ask if you would mind accompanying me to a senate meeting, but if you don't feel like it…" 

Heero didn't need two seconds to make up his mind. If he went with her, he escaped paperwork, and had an opportunity to spend time in her company…

_Don't even go there…_

Ok, so he could escape paperwork.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked as monotone as possible, yet he didn't fail to notice that her eyes brightened several degrees. She nodded. 

"Mm-hmm, Pagan is waiting outside…"

***

"What's on the agenda for the meeting?" Heero's monotone voice and expression barely portrayed a sense of interest in the subject. Relena tilted her head slightly and gazed out the window.

"Mostly the issues of funding for the orphanages on L2 and L3, they have the highest rate of homeless people in the ESUN. We've been trying to formulate a plan; the L2 representative Senator Lady Diane Bernard and her husband Senator Leon Bernard have been very cooperative, though most of the old foundation's running council members have opposed us so far." Heero's eyebrow quirked slightly in surprise at her statement.

"I didn't think the Romafeller Foundation had any member left with power after the turning point." Heero commented, Relena's eyes closed for a minute, a sure sign she wasn't at all happy with the situation. Flipping her hair impatiently over her shoulder she looked at him. 

"Unfortunately they're still doing everything they can to fight any decision the senate comes to unless it directly benefits – "

Relena's sentence was cut off as a deafening bang resounded and the limo swerved. 

Heero's eyes widened. 

Relena screamed. 

The glass shattered. 

The cars internal wiring fizzled and popped before the sound of crunching metal drowned out everything.   

The last thing seen by the perfect soldier's Prussian blue eyes were the frighteningly wide cornflower blue eyes of Relena Peacecraft and a splash of crimson blood. 

Heero blacked out…

AN: 

MWAR! Death and destruction baby! Start guessing folks, cause the next chapter's gonna be along in a while…

Shini


End file.
